


Dangan Ronpa: Despairingly Hopes

by Make_a_Dream



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, POV Alternating, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, There may be Another Episode references and/or spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_a_Dream/pseuds/Make_a_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 15 years after the events of Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2, and the world has been restored. A new school opened up, and it's oddly similar to Kibougamine Gakuen. 16 new students decided to give it a shot because, 'what are the chances of THAT happening again?'</p><p>     ...Little did they know, the chances are actually DESPAIRingly high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Prologue] The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Decided to make a new Fangan Ronpa fic! I'm pretty sure I have improved. 
> 
> How I will introduce the names with italic bold will always be last, first. In most people's cases when having a nickname, it would be last, nickname, first. In Sora's case, it's last, middle, nickname, first.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dangan ronpa

[Sora's POV]

 

      **Dear Student,**

 

**I am happy to announce that you have been accepted to go to High Hopes Academy, along with fifteen other new young students! We expect you to be here on the third of August, 20XX. We are looking forward to seeing you in this new school year!**

 

      **The Headmaster of High Hopes Academy** **  
**

     

     I stared at the letter and snarled. What a short letter. They could have at least say my name, but nope. They give me this poor excuse of a letter that barely says anything. Besides, opening a school with sixteen students to start out with is a bad idea. I mean, why would you open a school and only have sixteen students in the school? Don't you need more students in order for it to actually be _called_ a school? I sighed in irritation as I placed (more like shoved) the letter in my bag and looked outside the window to hopefully calm my nerves.

 

     The sun was rising up, rising over that green hill that I play on when I was little. Still do, except more liking 'hanging out' than 'playing'. My tiny house is overshadowed by the big, humongous tree that's, for some reason, is right next to the window of my room.

 

     I ran a hand through my jet black hair as I stared at the sunrise out of my kitchen window and sighed. Today was the day. After getting the letter that arrived a month ago, it was finally time. You see, there was a new academy. The thing is... it's creepily similar to Hope's Peak Academy. Only accepts the best of the best in skills. I...I guess I'm good in what I do, though I wouldn't exactly call myself the 'best'. I mean, how can you be the best at reading? Not only that, but the title they give out is, "Super High School Level" or "SHSL", just like Hope's Peak. The school promises a good future for us and it's not only high school, but we can stay there for college too. They also accept foreigners (although, I'm not sure if any more will show up). There's other things that are different than Hope's Peak, but it's generally the same as Hope's Peak. 

 

     Oh, right, I forgot. My name is  **Lin Soratsu Yun.** Lin being my surname, Soratsu being my middle name, and Yun as my first. Though, since I live in Japan, most people call me  **Sora** , though I don't care what people want to call me. And reading is (apparently) my talent.

 

* * *

 

 _**Lin Soratsu**   **'Sora'**_ **_Yun_**

**_SHSL Reader_**

* * *

 

      I walked upstairs to go to my room. As I enter, I felt a fresh morning breeze hit my face. I blinked and walked over to close the window, which I accidentally left opened. When I reached the closet, I immediately opened the door to my closet and picked random clothes out. I never really did cared for my appearance. After I finished changing, I looked into the mirror. Even though I didn't care about what I look like, it was kind of a habit for me to look into the mirror after I change.

 

      I stared at my reflection. I was a 5'9 male and is 17 years old. My weight? Well, let's just say I am somewhere between 110 lbs and 135 lbs. I am mostly Chinese, but I am also part Japanese, which is why I am currently living in Japan. My fairly short jet black hair was very messy, my bangs loosely tucked behind my right ear. My skin was fair-toned and my body was not really muscular, but it's fairly slim. I wore sky blue glasses, and it's not too thin, but not too thick. Also, I loosely wore a light gray long sleeved cotton cardigan, unbuttoned. Underneath my cardigan, is a casual black vest and a white scoop-neck short sleeved T-shirt. Other things I wore are, black pants, ankle high gray boots with small white socks underneath, a necklace with a golden key on it, and there's two baby blue bobby pin in an 'X' shape in my hair. The only reason I wore the bobby pins is also just some what of a habit. I always feel like I should put it on, since my parents made me when I was younger.

 

      I picked up the key on  my necklace and clenched it. I had no idea what it was for. My parents just gave it to me before they left. I slowly walked back downstairs and I thought more about the mysterious school.

 

     "High Hopes Academy," I whispered out loud. I talked about the school to two pretty close acquaintances of mine (I hang out with 30 years old, since I babysit their kids sometimes). Mr. Naegi and his wife instantly had worry in their eyes and I knew why. They used to go to Hope's Peak Academy. Mrs. Naegi's father was even the headmaster of the school. They sometimes told me stories about their times in there. Mr. Naegi Makoto was 'SHSL Good Luck' while Mrs. Naegi Kyouko (or her maiden name, Kirigiri Kyouko) was the 'SHSL Detective. Their friends who I also hang out with sometimes also went to Hope's Peak. Anyways, they shook their heads, as if they're denying something and told me to go for it. Mrs. Naegi mumbled under her breath something along the lines of, "no way that can happen again".

 

      When I finally reached downstairs, I grabbed my pale-green-with-a-darker-green trim school shoulder bag and a rolling navy blue suitcase and walked out. Us students were supposed to move into the dorms that belongs to the school, not only that, but we had roommates too. How fun.

 

     I was never a social kid; never really had any friends. Seriously, I was a complete loner, not that I care. I hang out Mr. Naegi, Mrs. Naegi, and their friends, but I think we're more close acquaintances than friends (although, I'm pretty sure Mr. Naegi said we were friends at one point). Anyways, the fact that I didn't have any friends is probably the reason why nobody ever congratulate me for getting in a Hope's Peak impostor academy. That's also probably why nobody is crying or clapping or something when I walked out my front door (then locking it, or course) and walked to the bus station to go to my soon-to-be academy, in which I will spend the rest of my high school life and my college life in.

 

     The bus was already there, so I had to run in order not to miss it. I had to get to High Hopes by nine at night and it's currently eight-thirty in the morning. It may seem like a lot of time, but unfortunately, I live far form the school. The bus I was on passed buildings and trees and other things, but they become blurry as I drifted off to sleep.

 

     It was eight-thirty at night and I am currently running. The school was so close, yet so far! The bus decided to break down when there was only two and a third miles left to go. I am a fast runner, but with my belongings I was slowed by kinda a lot. I cursed my bad luck as I was getting closer. After awhile, I checked the time again on my phone. "*Huff* Eight-*huff* fifty." I breathed out. And only third of a mile left

     I made it. I made it...! And it was eight-fifty-five right now. The school was HUGE. The gate was opened, and there were lights that show through from the windows. I guess the other students are already here. I gawked for a second, but instantly shook my head and walked in.

 

     Then, everything turned dark.

 

Location [???]

 

     "Upupupu~ Upupupu~ This will be BEARy interesting, indeed!" a high-pitched voice echoed off the metal wall.

 

     "Ufufufufu~ Yes! Watching this will be so fun! Let's hope the new students won't be too RUFF " Another voiced replied

 

     "Ukukukuku~ So MEOWvelous!" The last voice said.

 

     '''LET THE MUTUAL KILLING BEGINNING!''' The three voices chimed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if the running part is unreal)
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed!


	2. [Chapter 1] Introductions I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated earlier than I expected. Hopefully, I can update soon next time too.  
> Also, whenever a new name pops up, it's always [last, first] (in the bold, italic writing). Sometimes, How some people might say their names will be [first, last]. I hope that makes sense
> 
> Hopefully, I didn't offend anyone. If I did, please tell me!
> 
> Oh, by the way, I'm planning to draw the characters, but it will probably take me some time. I'm not a great artist, but I like to draw so I'll give it my best shot.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dangan Ronpa. Any similarities, whether it's about the characters or plot or something, is purely coincidental

[Sora's POV]

 

I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the bright light that instantly hit my face. It felt like my body is strapped onto a flat surface. Suddenly, I heard a  voice and I turned my head to see a...stuffed cougar maybe?

 

"Please," it says. "You.....help.....please." I couldn't hear the words in between as my head started to pound and my vision turned blurry. Right before I passed out though, I heard one last thing that came from the cougar.

 

"Please save us."

 

* * *

 

 I awoke again with a large amount of pain in my head. Was..was that just a dream? I winced at the pain. I jumped up a little at the sound of a voice yelling from the other side of a door, which stood right in front of me. I stood up and looked around and saw that I was in a small plain room. There weren't much things in it-just a desk and a chair, in which I was just sitting on. I noticed that my shoulder bag was still with me, but my rolling suitcase was gone. I looked inside my bag and saw that my books were still there and most of my other stuff, but my phone was missing. I was still wearing the same outfit that I chose to wear before I went to go to High Hopes Academy to settle in.

 

 The door swung open to reveal a young male with dark hair who looked around my's age. Maybe a little bit younger, to be exact. "Ah, finally! Hey guys, he's awake!" He called out. He then turned to look at me and smiled. "Well, are you just going to stand around or will you come meet the others?" he said.

 

"I'm coming," I replied, possible halfheartedly. I wasn't very excited in meeting the other students who I will be spending most of my school life with. I mean, what's the difference? I would still be a loner, but I guess I should meet them.

 

We walked down the hall to another room, except this room was a lot more bigger. The room had a lot of long tables and chairs around it. There was a lot of decorations and there was an area where it seems you can get food at. It seems like we are in the cafeteria. There was fourteen people scatter around, some alone, others talking. They all turned towards me and the dark haired male beside me, almost simultaneously. Although, most of them turned back to whatever they were doing almost instantly. The dark haired male turned towards me."So, here we are! Oh, right. I never introduced myself yet, huh? I'm Matsushita Daisuke. Ah, I guess I also have to say my talent too? I'm a professional sculptor!"

 

Something buzzed inside my pocket. I pulled out this I.D. and what was on the screen was the description of Matsushita. He noticed it and said that everyone had it too, but no one knew where it came from. I read what was on the I.D.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Matsushita Daisuke** _

_**SHSL Sculptor** _

 

  ** _Description: Daisuke is 5'7 and is 16 years old, He has messy dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan toned skin, and his body is slim. His hair is shoulder length and is tied up in a fairly high ponytail, though a few strands of hair is out. His bangs are  pulled back with a big, green clip. Daisuke wears a dirty, thin, blue apron and underneath is a gray T-shirt with random shapes of different colors on it. He also wear tan shorts and his legs are smooth and hairless. His socks are purple and his sneakers are worn out and red. Both his apron and shorts have paint stains on them. Daisuke wears a charm bracelet with his name on it._**

 

**_(Very) Brief History: Matsushita Daisuke is a famous young man who submitted his first master piece to a museum  when he was 7 years old. Since then, he currently has submitted a total of 11 master pieces to famous museums and/or sold them for a lot of money.  Other famous sculptors and artists praises his works._ **

 

 

* * *

 

I almost face palmed myself. There was really no reason for describing the person when I can see him right in front of me. And of course I know him- I'm fairly sure that I will know most (if not all) of the students here, if they're famous enough to have articles written about them. Matsushita waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello? If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I snapped out of concentration.

 

"Oh. I'm Sora, a reader. I'm sure you can see my full name on the I.D.s  of ours."

 

His I.D. buzzes and he took a moment to read it before saying, "Haha, that's kinda a long name! Sora, huh? That's a nice name! And reading is a cool talent!"

 

"Huh? Uh thank you, I guess. Yours too. By the way, I think I might need to introduce myself to the others before we continue our conversation." He nodded and waved goodbye. I waved back, just so he knows I didn't ignore him. I walked away and went to the closest person near me. She was talking to another female. Although I didn't really want to interrupt them, I had a feeling that it was okay. "Uh, hi. I'm Sora and I'm a rea-." I started.

 

"Oh my goodness!" She says as she twirled towards me, her eyes sparkling and her fairly high-pitched voice full of excitement. She had her I.D out and it seems like she skimmed through it as I introduced myself a second ago. "You must be the person who woke up late! Nice to meet you, kitty!" She took my hands in hers and started shaking them excitedly. Kitty? She obviously likes cats, according to her appearance,

 

The other female looked really annoyed as she stood there. She flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. Must not like being ignored. 

 

 "Um, your name is...?" I asked. 

 

She stopped shaking my hand and smiled. "Nyaa? Oh, right! My name's Marilyn Appleton, but pretty please call me Mary! I'm-" She paused and twirled around, "A dancer!" She bowed.

 

The other female decided to join in and said, "We're both from America." Okay, don't know why you need to say that, but okay. "I'm a famous actress. I'm sure you already know my name, but I'll tell you anyway. I am Lacey Holt, and-" She points at me. "You better not touch me. I could get the FBI involved." She said in disgust. Fantastic, I already have someone who hates me. Mine and Holt's I.D.s buzzed and we read through them. I knew Marilyn already read hers, so I didn't bother checking to see if hers buzzed.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Appleton 'Mary' Marilyn** _

**_SHSL Dancer_ **

 

**_Description: Mary stands at the height of 5'2 and is 15 years old. She have platinum blond hair with a light banana colored tips and is cut into a bob haircut and her bangs are choppy that is partially swept to the right. There is a baby blue rose in her hair. Her eyes are sparkling emerald green and her skin tone is fair. Her body is petite. She wears a light pink no-sleeved sundress with a floral pattern on it, a brown belt around her waist, she has white shorts underneath, and she wears black leggings. Her ankle-high boots are light gray and she wears light blue no-shows socks underneath. Also, Mary wears a light green scarf bow with light pink and white polka dots on it. around her neck, a golden arm cuff that looks like a feather around her right arm, and a blue hair tie on her left wrist. Mary also wears a gray headband with cat ears on it and there is a tail attached to her belt. Mary sometimes wear light pink lip gloss_**

 

**_(Very) Brief History: Mary Appleton started dancing when she was three and practiced everyday for 5-8 hours. She created her own unique dancing style, but she can dance using a lot of different styles. Very popular in America and is known world-wide._ **

 

* * *

 

 

**_Holt Lacey_ **

**_SHSL Actress_ **

 

**_Description: Lacey is 5'6 and is 17 years old. She have long golden blonde hair that reaches down her back and her longs bangs are swept to one side and is almost covering her left eye. Her eyes are bright blue, her skin is fair, and her body type is hourglass. Lacey wears a long, silky, red gown that's strapless and she wears a pink tank top underneath that has very thin spaghetti straps. Her gown reaches to her ankles. Lacey wears red almond-toe pump high heels to match her gown and also wears a sparkling red choker necklace with a pink diamond on it. On her left hand, her ring finger has a golden ring that has a diamond on it. Lacey wears make-up,-light red lipstick, light pink blush, and mascara. Lacey have a mole on her cheek under the corner of her right eye._**

 

**_(Very) Brief History: Lacey Holt began acting when she was young, and since her parents were also famous actors, it was a given that she has such natural talent. Starring in several movies, she was known world-wide and is popular with mostly the male population. However, she got engaged at some point at the age 16.  
_ **

 

* * *

 

 

I finished reading and looked up. Mary started talking to Lacey again. "Uh...well...It was nice to meet you two, I guess. I need to talk to the others now.." I said and slowly back away. Mary giggled, waved, and said something along the lines of, 'Bye bye, kitty!' while Lacey was throwing daggers at me with her eyes.

 

Next, I approached a group of three- 2 males and a female. They seem to be arguing. "Hello. I'm Sora, the reader." I said.

 

The female turned her head towards me and stared, like she's thinking of what to say. "Uh, hi." She replied, her eyes showing no emotions at all.  Her voice was also very monotone. "I guess you want me to introduce myself. I am Takenaka Katsumi. I am a jet pilot." She turned back to the guys. "I told you. He is the last one to wake. I am pretty sure that the headmaster would want everyone to introduce themselves to others first before the opening ceremony." She deadpanned

 

One of the male argued back. "Naw, lady! I mean, who cares about introduction! The headmaster is  _late_. Don't cha know that it's not nice to leave people hangin'?" He turned to me. "Ah, right. Hey dude, name's Matthew Lopez. I'm a really good rapper." He turned back to Katsumi. 

 

The other male was staring off into space and snapped out of trance once the other two started arguing again. "Now, now..." He was trying to calm them down and I noticed that he has a British accent. He turned to face me "I'm so sorry about them. Mr. Sora, was it? I am Charlie Hollands and I am an instrumentalist," He smiled and added, "Oh by the way, you might want to see the windows and doors. See if they open for you." Even though he was smiling, I could see the worry and seriousness in his eyes. He went back to calming the other two down. The I.D.s buzzes once again, and I read through them.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Takenaka Katsumi_**

**_SHSL Jet Pilot_ **

 

**_Description: Katsumi is 5'5 and is 17 years old. She have bright blonde hair with pink high lights and the tips of her hair is red. Her hair is tied up into a high ponytail with a yellow scrunchie and her ears are triple pierced on the lobes of the ears. Katsumi have light brown eyes, olive-toned skin, and a pretty curvy body. She wears stud earrings. Katsumi also wears a black leather jacket with long sleeves, black pants, brown leather knee-high boots, and a silver bracelet around her wrist. Underneath the leather jacket, she wears a green tank top with a picture of a skull  and underneath the boots, she wears striped socks. She has black sunglasses in her leather jacket pocket that she sometimes wear. She have light freckles on her cheeks and she wears pink lipstick._**

 

**_(Very) Brief History: Takenaka Katsumi is one of the fastest jet pilot in the world. Also while riding, she can do tricks with the jet. She also help many people in need by dropping off food and other supplies to people in need. Katsumi also goes to schools to talk about her job when asked._ **

 

* * *

 

**_Lopez Matthew_ **

**_SHSL Rapper_ **

 

**_Description: Matthew stands at the height of 6'3 and he is 18 years old. He have dyed blue hair, light brown eyes, tan-toned skin, and a muscular body. His hair is straight and neatly combed and his bangs is combed back. He wears a cap backwards and wears a white tank top with a giant tan trench coat over it. He also wears blue jeans and blue sneakers with orange socks underneath. Matthew has scars that looks like he got burnt before. Also, he have a chain around his torso._ **

 

**_(Very) Brief History: Matthew Lopez is a famous rapper that usually do inspirational raps. He does requests and can pretty much make a rap of almost everything. A lot of popular singers want Matthew to rap in their videos, but he declined for reasons unknown._**

 

 

* * *

 

**_Hollands Charlie_ **

**_SHSL Instrumentalist_ **

 

**_Description: Charlie stands at the height of 5'11 and he is a 17 years old young man. He have pretty fluffy dirty blonde hair, big chocolate brown eyes, a light complexion, and a slim body. His hair is fairly messy and  is pretty short and his bangs are swept to the side. Charlie wears a dark purple T-shirt with a tuxedo design and also wears a black tie. He also wears beige khakis, white socks, and black dress shoes. There's a brown watch around his left wrist and his right arm is mostly bandaged. He has light freckles across his cheeks and nose. Has a British accent._**

 

_**(Very) Brief History: Charlie Hollands can play a lot of instruments. More than a normal person could in their life time. He plays every instrument he can beautifully and a lot of people from all over the world would love to hear his music.** _

 

* * *

 

 

I waved to them, indicating that I would be leaving, but I guess they didn't notice. I walked towards a pair-both males. One had glasses and was glaring at the other. The other (who had red hair) stared at him in return before turning away quickly. They both turned to me right when I stepped close enough to be in their peripheral visions. Before I had said anything, the glasses person spoke.

 

"Who the hell are you? You don;t seem all too familiar. Are you famous enough to be in the popular forum, "Hit Today-Today?"

 

Rude. "Sora, and I don't think you can become celebrities by reading, so no. I am not famous enough for that forum." I replied back with annoyance.

 

"Oh, is that so? Well, I am Cooper Jones. I'm a  well-known athlete. I can probably beat up more than half of the people here, so don't cha dare mess with me." He pounded his left fist to his right palm.

 

"U-um, I don't really mean to interrupt that much, but um can I introduce myself?"

 

Cooper and I turned to look at the forgotten male. Cooper said something under his breath, something along the lines of , 'weakling'. I, however, nodded.

 

"Um, I-I am Alestair Graham, but you can call me Alec,if you ,um, want." He fidgets a little before continuing. "Y-you see, um, I'm a uh translator..."

 

 

* * *

 

**_Jones Cooper_ **

**_SHSL Athlete_ **

 

**_Description: Cooper's height is 5'12 and his age is 18 years old. He have black hair with blue and green highlights and have brown eyes. His hair is surprisingly neat and combed. Cooper's skin is olive toned and have a lot of scars on his body and he's slim yet muscular. Cooper wears a gray compression shirt and white shorts that reaches knee-length. He also wears white socks with beaten down green sneakers, red arm sweatband, and brown thick glasses. Cooper have a thin golden coat wrapped around his waist. His clothes looks quite dirty, which makes sense considering he's an athlete. Has an Australian accent_ **

 

**_(Very) Brief History: Cooper Jones are a lot of people's role model. He was pretty good looking and he does a lot of sports. A lot of teams wants him to join their team. He often travels to go to games and most of the time participate in them. Been in the Olympics once of twice, but doesn't go anymore due to reasons unknown._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Graham 'Alec' Alestair_ **

**_SHSL Translator_ **

 

 **_Description: Alec is 5'7 and his age is 16 years old. He have red hair and have freckles across his nose and cheeks. His eyes are a lighter shade of green, his skin_ ** **_is light toned with freckles on his skin and his body is pretty skinny with little muscles. His hair is curly and fairly short. His bangs are pushed back, in his cap. Alec wears a black blazer, unbuttoned, and underneath is a white dress shirt, and a green tie. There was also an emblem on it. He also wears a green plaid kilt, ghillie brogues shoes with long white socks, and black leggings. He have a golden locket around his neck and has a large tan bag around his shoulders. Has a Scottish Accent_ **

 

**_(Very) Brief History: Starting at a young age, Alec started to learn languages in a fast rate. He studies a lot to learn a lot of languages and was good enough to take a job in translating. He did very well, and his clients able to communicate to the other (who speaks another language) is saying, with the help of Alec's translations._ **

 

* * *

 

 I was about to say something, but got interrupted by a high pitched sound. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and I could hear people talking all at once. The shaking stopped and a stuffed dog appeared in the front of the room. It was kind of creepy and it was half white and half brown. In some way, it kind of looks like the cougar in my dream except different. It started to talk once all eyes were on it.

 

"Ufufufufu~" The stuffed dog giggled. "Hello, I'm Monoinu, one of your new headmasters and welcome to our new Mutual Killing session! Woof!"

 

We all stared in shock once we heard the words "Mutual Killing".

 

Just our luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoy!


End file.
